Liar, Liar
by Silly-Robot
Summary: Everything she had said to him had been a lie.  She didn't know what love really was.  Sakura realizes what she's said and what's she done. Set after she tells Naruto she loves him.


**Wow, it has been an extremely long time since I have actually read or watched Naruto. However, I managed to keep up with it right until after Sakura told Naruto she loved him. I did NOT keep up with it after that, so if this story doesn't really follow the actual plot, you know why. I also kind of based this off of a real-life thing that's happened to me, and plenty of other people, I'm sure. Also, I wrote this really quick after a chemistry test, so…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of the characters.**

**Warning: OOC. And bad grammar and story.**

It was a lie; her entire life was becoming a lie. She had never meant anything. Every night, she wished she could take back the words.

_"I love you"_

Three simple words, three words that had led her to this. She was unable to break it off, too afraid of hurting him. But even though she tried to learn to love him, and make do with what had come and gone, she couldn't. It was too easy, too hard, not enough, all at the same time. He loved her, with a sweet and gentle love, and she knew that he would do anything for her, no matter what. It was a love she had dreamed of once, but not with him.

_"Please don't leave! I love you!" _

Ah, that was right. It was a very simple answer to the tangled thoughts and questions in her head. She had loved someone else first. Someone who had left, leaving her empty, broken, weak. Yet she loved him still. The two she loved were very different from each other. One was bright, like the sun, a light shining in the dark. The other was darkness himself, but with him, the darkness was like a blanket wrapped around her, comforting and warm. She was stuck, trapped between two choices, two choices that would change her life no matter which one she choose in the end. And something hit her, something that struck deep into her heart, confusing her even more.

She didn't know what love really was.

She had no right to say she loved them if it was a lie.

She hadn't known it was a lie until after she had said the three words, and by then, it was too late. Girls were fickle creatures, and she was no exception. It actually hurt her to think that, since she had always considered herself to have risen over those silly things and become stronger than other weak, silly girls. But when she thought about it, she knew the truth, and she had known it all along. She was one of those weak girls, girls who wanted one thing only: love. Something that was found only in fairytales, in stories. Something she would never truly have. Yes, one boy may love her, she supposed, but if she didn't truly love him the way he loved her, was it true love? They had both been brothers to her at one time, but she now wondered if that was all they would ever be to her. After all, hadn't she admitted to lying to them? She did not love them yet. She was far too young to really even understand love.

So she had lied, she knew. And it had come with a price, something she didn't know how to pay. Perhaps, she considered, she should try talking to him, sort the whole mess out. But he had so many dreams, so much hope for the future. She didn't want to ruin that for him. He would be a kind, wonderful leader someday, she reflected with a gentle smile, but she didn't see herself standing by his side in the future. They were on separate paths, both wanting something different. And she could never, would ever, ask him to give up his future for her. She just didn't love him enough to want that. But, her mind told her, she did love him. Just not in the way she had wanted to once.

But it wasn't like she would have his love either. He was lost, consumed by his hate and need for revenge. He didn't have time for her. And she knew that, and tried to accept it. She didn't know what love was, after all. Current events had made that very clear to her.

Who cared, she whispered to herself, because it was time to get past silly things like love. Once she discovered what to do, she would talk to him, she would be set free. Free from her tangled lies, free from the burden of guilt over what she had done. It was the perfect plan. Slightly insane, but perfect. After all, her whole life was a lie, the words that fell from her mouth were lies. She had wanted things she could not have.

"_Liar, liar, pants on fire."_

If that was true, she would have already been consumed in flames.

**Eh…I didn't like it that much. But if you did, please review it, since I do love reviews, since they tell me that people actually want to read my stories (or hate on them), so review. Besides, that button's pretty lonely. It likes to be clicked on.**

**Also, if you want me to write a specific something, go ahead and PM me. I could always use something to work on during study hall, besides my Regular Show fanfiction. :)**


End file.
